Christmas Wishes and Catastrophes
by Dark-Light-Devil-Alice08
Summary: Sisters would do anything for their older brothers; even a perfect Christmas. What could possibly go wrong? Gakuen Alice contains bit of romance NxM
1. My Enemy  My Brother?

_**A Christmas Special Story! Contains a bit of Romance! (No, not AoixNatsume) Please enjoy reading this Christmas Story!

* * *

**__**My Enemy= My Brother**_

_**Aoi's P.O.V.**_

"NATSUME!" I screamed out with all of my might. I ran across the whole entire house, running into my older brother's room. A jet black haired man lifted the manga from his face. He glanced my way.

"What?" He glared at me.

"Glaring at me won't work, Natsume Onii-chan. I'm too used to you already… like how you used my _DVD PLAYER _up until it died!" I yelled.

"I didn't break anything of yours, Aoi." He pulled the manga down on his face. I tromped towards his way; ripping the book from his face. "You brat!" He yelled.

"Whoever calls one a brat, is the brat!" I yelled back. He pushed me down to the ground. I pulled his hair hard. He groaned in pain. He punched my stomach, I shrieked loudly. "MOM! DAD!" I yelled out for my parents. In a flash, I saw a manly figure at the door.

"What? What happened? Natsume, get off her!" My father cried out. Natsume ignored his order. I tried kicking Natsume off, but it had no affect on him. "Natsume!" He cried out, pulling Natsume up and held him in a headlock. "Natsume, you have to calm down!" He pushed my father away and walked out of the door. "Natsume, you get back here!"

"I **hate **this family! I want mom back!" Natsume stormed out of the room. My arm stung from he pushed me down. Tears pooled in my eyes and my faced burned. My father helped me up and out of the room. He gestured me into my bed and I swiftly fell asleep.

_If you were confused by any of that, I'll tell you what's going on. Well my brother, Natsume Hyuuga, age 17, turned cold last year. Last year, our mother died in a car crash. He always complained about everything and just suddenly left all the time for long periods of time. I hate it so much. I just wanted us to become a family. After 14 years of my life, I never thought that I would even think that I wanted just that. _

I woke up an hour after the whole fight scene. My door was opened and I could see my father on the phone crying.

"Yes, thank you Ruka. It's alright if you didn't see him, I'm sure he'll be back to get a coat or something. It is beginning of the holidays. Thank you, goodbye." My father gently put the phone down. He sat down and rubbed his forehead.

"Daddy?" I asked, walking into the room he was in. He looked up to me and held out his arms. I placed myself on his lap.

"What is it, princess?" he asked, hugging me tightly. I pulled pieces of my black hair behind my ear.

"Daddy… is Natsume Onii-chan going to be alright?" I asked. He bit his lower lip.

"I..I don't know. He's just going through a lot right now. But I bet he'll get better." Father smiled.

"Daddy, do you think Santa will give us a mom so that way Natsume will feel better?" I asked. Yeah, I'm fourteen and I still believe in Santa Claus.

"Uh... Aoi, about that… There's…" My father stuttered. I got up from his lap.

"Well, I'm going to go look for Natsume, maybe he'll listen to me." I said, grabbing onto my coat and shoes. I walked out the door.

_We lived in the outskirts of Tokyo City, barely anyone celebrates Christmas here. There was a huge tree in Town Center, but that was about it. That's it! The 'Tree'! Natsume always goes there! _

I hurriedly ran all the way to the tree that Natsume loved. I found him sitting on one of the branches of the bare tree. He held onto a higher branch.

"Looks like I've been found." He asked. A girl appeared out of nowhere. I stepped back a step.

"H-Hello Luna… Koizumi…" I muttered. The rich aristocratic woman smiled like a snob. "Yeah… Merry Christmas up your stocking…" I lowly growled, she didn't hear me. Natsume did though, he rolled his eyes.

"Hello Aoi. Are you getting ready for Santa?" She laughed. I groaned.

"C'mon Natsume, we have to go home and get ready." I tried my best to smile around the stranger.

"Can't you decorate the house without me?" He groaned. I put my hand on my hip and looked at him with an 'Are-you-kidding?' look. He patted Luna's head, and jumped down from the tree.

"Natsume!" Luna shrieked, trying her best to climb down. I giggled; Natsume nudged me in the ribs. Luna lost her balance and landed right on top of me. I screamed in pain.

"_**GET. OFF. OF. ME. YOU. FAT. CHICK**_!" I screamed at the woman on top of me. Natsume pulled her off of me, chuckling.

"Strange. That's what I say to you." Natsume joked, I couldn't help but laugh. Luna got loose from Natsume's grip and flipped her hair back. She sighed loudly. "Luna… I think my little sister wants an apology for you falling right on top of her." He said, trying to calm down.

"Why should I apologize? You left me on the stupid tree! If it weren't for your interrupting sister, I wouldn't have fallen down!" She whined. I rolled my eyes because she was just being so pathetic. But, I knew that she was going to get it since she called his tree stupid.

"You lil'…Aoi, get out of here. I promise I'll come home." He growled.

"Maybe I don't…" I started.

"Aoi, listen to me…" His voice roared. Shaken, I walked away. But I hid behind a tree to see the fireworks. "…Stupid tree? Stupid tree? Are you really serious, Luna?" He asked, trying to remain calm.

"Yeah? What's so special about a dumb old Sakura tree?" Luna asked, dumbfounded. And… she ignited the fire.

"What's so special? Luna, I told you a thousands of times that I go to this tree because it provides me so much than anyone else can give me! I told you that whenever I'm down, I go here! What happened if someone took your favorite place and insulted it?" Natsume rubbed his forehead, about to explode; metaphorically, of course.

"Easy. Get my daddy to sue the person. Man, Natsume; you need to stop hanging around inanimate objects." Luna twirled. Natsume's eyes grew even darker, I giggle softly.

\

"Luna, I haven't noticed it until now… but you're a really, really selfish daddy's girl." Natsume said, obviously on the last string of his anger.

_You just noticed that she's selfish? Wow, Onii-chan. Now I noticed how dense you really are… _I thought to myself.

"Luna, I think it's time we saw other people." Natsume finally managed to speak. I got down on my knees and lifted my arms up.

"Thank you…Thank you… This truly is a Christmas Miracle!" I softly muttered to myself. Getting myself back up; I saw Luna and Natsume still arguing.

"Excuse me, Natsume Hyuuga? You don't understand. You're the hottest guy in school, I'm the hottest girl! It's only natural for the two hottest students to date each other! Your reputation will be ruined without me!" Luna gasped; I crossed my fingers praying that Natsume will say the thing I'm thinking of.

"Well, after a year of dating me… Would you really say I give a damn?" Natsume chuckled.

"N-Natsume, wait! What happened if I got you that gift you always wanted? You know that um… UGH! Help me out here!" Luna pleaded.

"My mother. A great Christmas. Get what I'm saying? Luna, you know nothing-"Natsume started.

"How am I supposed to wrap up a mother? A Christmas? Natsume, I mean things that I can buy. Name anything that you want; you know my daddy can get you anything of your heart's desire." She smiled.

I thought for a while. _A great Christmas? A Mother? That… May give me an idea…_ And with the thought of that, I hurried home; trying my best not to make a sound. I smiled at my dad.

"Papa… I know what were going to do to make Natsume all better. Santa will be so happy with me!" I jumped in glee. "Were going to give Natsume a heart warming Christmas!" I smiled.

"Aoi… I think it's wonderful that you're thinking of your brother and you're going to try your hardest… But, I don't think that you can give him a good Christmas. We barely know _**how **_to celebrate Christmas. Mom was the one who did everything, and now that she's gone… I don't think it's going to be possible. It might take a Christmas Miracle. Maybe even two." Dad replied, sighing. He took his cup of coffee and headed out the door. "I'll be right back; I need to go to my first job. Go to bed at 8:00 and get ready for school tomorrow." Dad took his jacket and left.

"Bye…Papa…" I muttered, heartbroken.

I fell asleep at eight, like daddy told me to. I heard the door open twice, meaning both of them came home. Dreams overwhelmed me what we could do for Christmas. I must've been smiling, because my cheeks were stiff the next morning.

_**At school:**_

I walked down the hallways. Every girl in my grade awed at my presence. I mean, I'm the little sister of _the _Natsume Hyuuga; the most popular and 'hottest' guy in the whole school. As a little sister, it's an honor; for some people.

I flipped my black hair back, leaving the guys blushing madly. I walked right into an auburn haired chick.

"Hey, chick. Watch where you're going!" I barked, the girl turned around. She smiled at me with a big smile.

"Why, hello there little one! Are you ready for Christmas?" She said, patting my hair. I slapped her hand away. She winced in pain.

"My dad says ever since mom's gone we can't celebrate Christmas that much." I said, thinking about Natsume; tears slipped out from my eyes.

"Aw… Don't cry!" She said, hugging me. Strangely, I didn't push her away. "Everyone should be able to celebrate Christmas! If you want, I can help you! Here; this is my address and number." The stupid brunette said, flashing a piece of paper with numbers and letters on it. I took the paper gladly. She walked away densely.

_Heh, there's my Christmas Miracle_

End of Chapter 1

* * *

**_Thank you so much for reading the first chapter! I hope you enjoy the rest of the story! Thank you!_**


	2. A Perfect Christmas?

_**OH MY GOD. It's been a YEAR since I last updated this! I'm terribly sorry! You see, the next chapter was originally on my grandfather's computer, and since I rarely get to visit him; I couldn't finish in a LONG time. Not to mention, I've been busy with other projects as well. And I wanted to update this story solely in December; being that it's a perfect story for the Christmas holidays**_

_**Anyway; reference-credit time! Yes, I put a reference in here! If you got the reference before the chapter ends, you get a cookie! I'll give you a hint... It's by Hidekaz Himaruya. That's it! That's my only clue!**_

_**Enjoy!**_

* * *

_**Chapter 2: A Perfect Christmas?**_

"_So when do you want me to come over to your house?" The brunette girl asked me after I gave her my number and address. I know what all of you may particularly might be feeling, "Why trust a stranger, Aoi? Why give your address to a stranger Aoi?" Well, that could be answered in one simple word._

Desperate.

I didn't want to even mention this; but it's nearly two weeks until Christmas. Meaning, that I only have until those two weeks to plan the most perfect Christmas ever. Besides, the girl looked jolly-and whatnot. I believe I heard Natsume said what her name was before, remembering her description… Mikan. Mikan Sakura.

My heart warmed up to the fact of seeing Natsume's smile on Christmas morning; something I haven't seen in a long, long time. Even if it's just a tiny little smirk, I'm completely fine with it.

But wait- There's a new problem that could arise here… What happens if that Mikan Sakura girl _falls in love_ with Natsume? That could be a catastrophe! And what's worse is Natsume getting all lovey-dovey with a girl after his breakup with a really annoying one! What happens if her personality was just like hers? And Natsume did say that she was pretty annoying; plus another bunch of words I will not, I repeat, will not repeat.

If that kind of situation happens, I'll have to do this all by myself, then. I don't need another Luna in my life; oh hell no. But, I guess I have to remain positive about this situation…I mean, this IS for my brother… And whatever my brother wants, I'm happy with; just long as it's not dirty, or something.

I know another thing you may be thinking, "Does Aoi have a brother-complex?"… Yeah, of _course_ I do. No! Just because I _care_ for my brother, doesn't mean that I'm completely in love with him! Jeez, just because you say one thing; it completely leads to another. You wouldn't believe how many times I've been asked if I ever felt romantically involved with Natsume. Which I always try to tell them otherwise!

But I can't help but to admit that Natsume _is_ pretty handsome; so I can't blame the girls why they would think I loved him in that way. It's still a wonder to me how he manages to keep up with his fan girls nearly every day. One time, a girl actually _tackled_ him when he refused to hug the unknown girl; scary, isn't it? But I'd be lying if I wasn't an over-the-top, deranged, crazy love lunatic once in my life; but never with _him._

Anyway, I need to stop blabbering in my head so much; I might start getting head pains. I walked into my hall closet to look for Christmas decorations. Our closet is a walk-in type of storage space, so we can hold more space into our household; but, that means that it's more cluttered than normal closets. But hey, that's the price for being smart. There I go again…jabbering my jaw off. Well going back to the original topic, I suddenly heard the doorbell ring. I quickly dashed over to see if it was really who I thought it was.

When I opened the door, a soft, "Hello, sorry I'm late" greeted me. Yes, it was none other than Mikan Sakura. "I took the wrong train, and lost my way your house."

"That's quite alright. Thanks for coming over such an abrupt notice." I mumbled. "Come on in, I'll make us some hot chocolate."

"Okay! Sorry for the intrusion!" Mikan smiled gleefully. My first thought of this girl was that she was down-right nuts. I mean, ever since I first saw her, she's been smiling. Who really does that? Elves?

"Would you like whip cream or marshmallows on your hot chocolate? Or would you like it by itself?" I asked, motioning her to take off her shoes. I could see my dad's questioning stare from across the room.

"Um… Marshmallows please!" The brunette grinned while following me into the hall closet.

"Okay, while I make it, do you think you can take these few boxes on the ground over to the kitchen? It'll mean so much to me." I practically begged. Yes, at this point, I resorted to begging; but in a refined way.

"No problem!" Mikan cheered, already lifting up one of the boxes with ease. I walked into the kitchen to start making our beverages.

"Aoi?" My father walked in with the same questioning look from before. "Who's that?"

"My new friend, Mikan. She's the same age as Natsume." I answered.

"And…Why is she carrying our Christmas decorations?" My father inquired. I couldn't really blame him. I mean, how would you naturally react if a stranger came into your house unannounced and started carrying your belongings? It's only natural for him to be questioning me like this.

Smiling faintly, "She's going to be helping us set up our Christmas decorations for the upcoming holiday. I hope you don't mind she comes by some days to help."

"Ah, it's not like I have a problem with it…" My dad laughed weakly. "In fact, I think this is a wonderful idea! But… Are you sure she's fine with it?"

"What do you mean? She did agree to it." I raised a brow to my father.

"Obviously- but maybe she's just trying to be kind. I don't think you should just randomly ask people to help you with own personal problems, Aoi." My dad, who is generally never the person to scold, looked down at me slightly.

"Oh- I never thought about that…" I muttered. The tea kettle whistled loudly until I poured it into two cups. "Well, I'm going to join her in setting up the decorations."

"You do that… I'm going to go and take a nap." And like that, dad walked up to his room; probably hinting that he doesn't want to bother us.

"I brought our hot chocolate!" I forced a smile, seeing Mikan look inventively at our tree ornaments. "Mikan?"

"Oh, sorry! Every time I look at Christmas decorations, I just suddenly faze out." Mikan laughed weakly, placing gently down my favorite ornament.

Placing the cup right next to her, "Sorry for asking you to do this suddenly."

"It's no problem! I love helping people, and I love Christmas! And you're a person in need! No offense, but it's a win-win situation for both of us!" Mikan assured me, patting me on the back. She was certainly a close type of character. "Although, I can't really stay here for that long. I have to head home in about an hour to start on my homework. Is that fine with you?"

"Yeah, that's perfect! I really appreciate this." I thanked her warmly, sipping the hot chocolate while doing so.

"It's really no problem! So… Since we can't really get started on anything today… Why don't we know more about each other? For starters; I'm Mikan Sakura! I'm 16 years old; and single!" The chocolate eyed girl remarked rather…bluntly.

"Yes, yes. I know that much about you." I answered.

"Really? How?" The older woman asked with a wondering gaze.

"My older brother is in the same grade as you, I believe. Natsume Hyuuga; have you ever heard of him?" I asked.

"What the- you're related to him?" She gasped. Was she a fan of his? "Well, you two _do_ look alike; and have the same last names! Augh! I'm so stupid!"

"Mikan… Do you happen to…like my brother?" I mumbled, waiting for her answer. She was silent for a while.

"You _have_ to be kidding me. I _hate _him! _Loath_ him, practically! Sometimes, we can't even be in the same room! But trust me; this won't get in the way of our decoration plans." Mikan reassured me again.

"That's…good, I guess. It's better than you liking him. He just got out of a relationship, you know… And I don't think he's that much in the mood to even consider going out with another person…" I muttered.

"Um…Aoi? Is it okay if we talk about another subject than your brother? It's a bit awkward to talk about him when I dislike him." She remarked rather bluntly…again.

"Oh, alright. That's completely fine. What do you want to talk about?" I asked.

"How about you tell me about yourself?" Mikan smiled.

"Oh, okay. What do you want to know?" I inquired with a smile.

"What's your favorite type of music?"

"J-Pop."

"Favorite color?"

"Pink."

"Age?"

"14." I laughed. "This sounds like a questionnaire or something.

"Sorry!" Mikan laughed as well. I check back onto the clock; only at least another half-hour until Mikan had to leave. Man, time sure flies.

"Say, want to watch T.V. for the remainder amount of time?" I asked.

"Sure! Can we watch some anime?" Mikan smiled with a glint of sparkle in her eyes. I nodded, flipping the channel. A magical girl type of anime played. "Oh my gosh! I love this show!" Mikan screamed in glee.

"This? I love it too! It's educational, yet funny!" I agreed. Every time the show ended every 5 minutes; Mikan and I jumped up and sang;

"_Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth! Draw a circle, that's the Earth!_"

And, before long, Mikan had to leave.

"So, what day should we meet up again to start on decorating?" She asked, slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"How about on Sundays? We are usually free on that day." I answered.

"Sunday it is then! Here, I'll give you my cell phone number." Mikan smiled, whipping out her phone.

"And I'll give you mine, hold on." I dashed off to get my cell off the counter. We exchanged numbers.

"So, you can text me anytime now! Oh, is it alright if some day you can meet my friends one day? Don't worry, you'll love them!" Mikan asked, her cheeks blushing from smiling.

"Sure, I would love that." I smiled, my cheeks red, also.

"Could you two move out of the way?" A dark voice came up behind Mikan.

"Natsume." I whispered lowly. The taller man brushed right past us. A cold aura filled the air.

"W-Well… I have to get going. I'll see you later Aoi!" Mikan called as she ran off into the wintery scenery.

"See ya!" I yelled back, waving. Mikan's small body disappeared after a few moments.

"That was Mikan Sakura, right?" Natsume came up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Yeah, so?"

"She annoys the living _hell_ out of me. Why was she here in the first place?" My older carbon copy hammered another question.

"I wouldn't speak so lowly of her, she's my friend, and she's going to be visiting here a lot." I scoffed.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business." I hissed, walking away.

"Whatever…"

At that moment, I realized how important Mikan really was to our family at this point. We are almost to the point of breaking apart from each other. And if Christmas can bring us together, Mikan may be our girl to help us.

A perfect Christmas… That's what I would envision it to be. Where all of us can be a family again, and live on without mom. Can…Can we actually succeed in doing that?

* * *

_**Yay! This chapter is FINALLY finished! (Thank my friend Yume to choose what stories I should update!)**_

_**Okay, answer to the reference... And it is...the...**_

**_"Draw a circle, that's the Earth!" *Repeat, Repeat*_**

**_That's actually a line from an anime called Hetalia; Axis Powers by Hidekaz Himaruya! It's a really wonderful anime that's only 5 minutes long! If you haven't watched it before, you should go watch it now! It's a fun way to learn social studies!_**

**_Okay! Thank you everyone for reading this chapter and waiting a year for me to update! I'm really sorry for keeping you all waiting! Stay tuned for the next chapter! I promise it won't take a year for me to finish it!_******


End file.
